heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Haven
Appearence Hans is tall and built like a warrior. His hair is long and unruly. He has unshaven, rough stubble. He wears a leather mask that only reveals his good, right eye. He wears a faded brown trench coat with fingerless gloves. He also wears old white pants with pathes in them. His shoes are boots that go up to just under his knee. Hans is in his early twenties. Backstory At a young age, Hans' town was caught in the crossfire of war. He witnessed his family be killed by a soldier and once he was through with his mom and dad, the soldier went to kill Hans. The soldier managed to gouge out Hans' left eye and cut off his right hand. Before he could finish him off, he was fortunate enough for his uperior to stop him. Hans was taken to Greece to be trained as a gladiator. There, he was trained by the superior. (who's name is Darian) Hans befriended Sergei Tesla; Son and aprrentice of the legendary Noklai Tesla. Sergei built a new hand for Hans so he could fight better in the arena. Hans' gladiator career was going fine, when one day he was given a letter by Darian. The letter was from the murderer who killed his parents. It was not ment for Hans, but Darian managed to intercept it before it could reach it's real destination. As proof that it was the murderer, Hans' hand accompanied the letter. Hans escaped the arena, dragging Sergei along with him, to search for the murderer and who the was supposed to recieve the letter. But, doing so will not be easy. A massive war has been raging for as long as Hans can remember between the Tepes royal family and it's many allies and then Hun royal family and it's many allies. Weapons/Abilities Oshima can fight with almost any weapon. He was trined in swordplay, boxing and wrestling, but was also taught to adapt to whatever he could use as a weapon. He carries plenty of weapons with him, though. His blade of choice, Deathraze, is a medium length sword with one black side and one red side. His second faithful weapon is the axe, Dusk's Edge. Though an axe, it excels at smashing bones to unidentified fragments. It's a short hand axe, coupling well with Deathraze. Darian and Sergei forged a unique weapon for Hans. The call it the hand mace. Winter's Bite the hand mace is a small mace head that he puts his mechanical hand in. It bashes in helmets and bends swords with ease. He has leather coated with chainmail under his clothes for armor. His arsenal doesn't stop at sticks and stones, but also extends to firearms. His favorite gun is the lever action shotgun. Sergei crafted special shells for the gun that give it elemental abilities. The abilities of fire, ice, wind and earth. He has just one more ability that happens to be magic. He can cast Blood magic. Blood magic has only been used by him, Attila the Hun and Vlad "the Impaler" Tepes. Blood magic is extremly versitle and Hans has just barely started to tap inot it's potential. In essence, the energy is dark or bright red. Blood magic enhances Hans mind and body, allowing him to endure more and become stronger. He can fire scattering bolts of the energy and minor magnetic abilities when channeled through his mech hand.